Kothra
Kothra, formerly Satua and currently McKothman, is a comic maker known for his series, Blue Orange Comics Limited. But he has also authored in many Multi Author Comics as well, including BZPowertron and Ravnica: City Of Guilds. In addition to this, Kothra has co-authored in Funky Cuttlefish Cream. Kothra has also appeared in comics as either a GS or a PGS. Kothra spent his first several years of comic making working with Reku 'Mega Kal'. He stars in Bionicle Star Wars as Jedi Master Satua. Kothra is a PGS in the comic series Summer Break, made by Khols. Kothra uses Paint and GIMP, though he claims he wishes he had Photoshop. He is also a prominent Xaniskit spriter. Comic History Kothra is friends with Reku 'Mega Kal' and has often teamed up with him. Mega Kal and Satua Co. Kothra's first series with Mega Kal started in 2006. It used Razor, however Kothra was for the most part lazy, only making 3 comics and Mega Kal - 11. It managed to survive for well over a year. Otter and Otter Co. Kothra's next series, Otter and Otter Co. was referring to his obsession with otters (giving up on the candy Starburst). Mega Kal also made comics for the series. It was short-lived and used Razor. Ended 2007. Blue Orange Comics Limited Kothra's first very successful series was launched March 2009 - Blue Orange Comics Limited. It featured Mega Kal as a PGS and eventually died due to lack of ideas. It was his first RZMIK series. Ravnica: City of Guilds Kothra also had a spot as co-author in the series Ravnica: City of Guilds and made 4 or 5 comics. Used RZMIK. Funky Cuttlefish Cream Kothra also had a minor co-author spot in Jiigoo's Funky Cuttlefish Cream. Used RZMIK. It was here that the "curse" of that pose originated. BZPowertron A short-lived multi-author series created by Blademan Toa of Eternal Doom. Kothra only made one comic. Procrastination Nation Kothra brought together his friends Rekku and Jiigoo to create what was intended to be a MAS, Procrastination Nation. The search for a fourth author only yielded a single applicant: Khols. Kothra made the first comic, soon followed by Jiigoo and Khols. Rekku never made any, and the series died shortly after being created. It was later reopened. Shin-Ra Electric Power Company Kothra's latest series in pre-production will use more complex work in GIMP and will use Xaniskit due to his new found love for it. It will be based on the Shin-Ra Company from Final Fantasy VII, with the members from the game wil be portrayed as Bionicle characters. It has been indefinitely suspended. GSing, PGSing, and HIGWCIing Kothra has been a guest star in the following series: Gavla's Comics 2.0, Instant Irony, Bionicle Star Wars, .com, Movement 4.0, Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0 and several others. Kothra has been a PGS in these series: Dekcatta and Igooog's Waffle Adventure, Instant Irony, Chané's Comics, Bionicle Star Wars, Funky Cuttlefish Cream, Rogwiz's Comics, M.E.E.P., and a few others. Kothra has been an HIGWCI in Tee's The Creator. Outside of Comic Making Kothra is quite active in several of BZPower's CoT RPG, notably Robo's Reality and Wrack's Interstellar Line. He is also planning to help another member with a Star Wars RPG. Another thing Kothra does is editing spritesheets. Most are Xaniskit (such as the Shin-Ra Trooper and Samus Aran ones), but there are a few RZ ones (notably the unfinished Tau Fire Warrior one). External links *Kothra's Comics at His Brickshelf Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters Category:Spriters